Reaffirmation
by keller12917
Summary: So much had happened. False accusations had left some wondering. Mike though always knew the ones that could be counted on even if others might have their doubts. A missing short scene from "Commitment"


**A/N This is just a short piece, as most of mine are. In the episode "Committment" I wondered what would have been said between Steve and Jeannie after she had met that man at the corner and was accused of being there to pick up a pay off envelope for Mike. The episode showed the look Jeannie gave Steve when he came out into the squad room and found out about the envelope but then jumped to them already being back at Mike's. This is just kind of what came into my head.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not profit from the characters of "The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **Reaffirmation**

The silence that filled the car felt like the thick fog that had shrouded the city that morning. Jeannie knew she shouldn't have listened to the person that called. If not for Mike being falsely accused she knew she'd never have went to that corner.

"Why don't you say what you're thinking Steve." Jeannie spoke tersely.

"Let's just get you home." Steve sidestepped the issue.

"You don't fool me I saw it in your eyes." Jeannie snapped.

"Alright you should have called me or one of the others when you got the call. I mean you knew your dad was already in deep what were you thinking Jeannie?" Steve almost barked. "I realize you just were trying to help but Jeannie this makes things look even worse. We're going to have to disprove the claims that Mike's been getting regular pay offs like the envelope you received."

"You're right I was stupid okay?! When the man insisted to meet him and it was to clear Mike I gave in. Mike didn't do anything that's been said and it makes me so angry that some think he's dirty. There's never been another cop that's always flown straight, more than Mike Stone until you. I'm sorry I messed up." Jeannie sounded guilty.

They pulled up in front of Mike's house just then. Jeannie just wanted to get away from her friend. She felt he was thinking the same as the others and she couldn't bear that thought. As her hand pulled the door handle she felt Steve stop her with an embrace. Her emotions threatened to overcome her as she returned it.

"Jeannie I didn't mean to sound so angry. I know Mike didn't do anything wrong. I promise you I'm working extra hard to prove that, as are the other guys. All of us want Mike back at work where he belongs. I'm sorry I snapped at you, just please next time call me. If I'm not there you can trust Bill and Norm and Healey. They'll be able to get me through dispatch. We've got to watch our step even more carefully okay?" Steve prodded her.

"Alright I'll remember." Jeannie responded more calmly.

Mike came out of the house just then and headed down the stairs. Steve quickly released Jeannie and got out as Jeannie did. They met Mike at the bottom of the stairs. He looked worriedly at his daughter as he saw sadness written all over her face.

"Everything okay you two?" Mike questioned.

"It's fine daddy. I need to wash up I'll be back. Steve you'll at least have a cup of coffee before you head back?" Jeannie inquired.

"Sounds good." Steve accepted with a smile.

"Jeannie made a carrot cake this morning you'll have to have a piece of that." Mike encouraged.

"You two guys take the cake and dishes to the backyard and I'll come with the coffee in a minute." Jeannie informed them.

Once they were all inside the house, when Jeannie headed to the bathroom, Mike nudged Steve toward the kitchen. Mike handed the cake to Steve and opened the back door for him. Mike followed close behind with plates and cups and cutlery. Once they had everything on the picnic table Mike confronted Steve.

"Alright buddy boy what gives?" Mike inquired in a no nonsense tone.

"What do you mean Mike?" Steve was puzzled.

"What's wrong with my daughter? I saw her face and eyes and I saw that hug you two were giving each other. What's happened?" Mike bluntly asked. "Just how did you two happen to be together? When I left to go to the store Jeannie was here."

"Mike it's better if you let Jeannie tell you about this. As for the hug I was just trying to comfort her. She's had a kind of hard time with all of this. I assure you that's all it was." Steve spoke sincerely.

"I'm asking you buddy boy." Mike gave Steve the Stone glare.

Just then Jeannie came out with pot of coffee and both men glanced her way. After cake and coffee had been served, between Jeannie and Steve Mike was told about Jeannie's misadventures that morning. Mike consoled his daughter through her apologies. When Steve finally left almost an hour later, Mike and Jeannie sat together and rehashed the details.

"Honestly Mike I think if Steve hadn't been there I'd be in a worse fix. They let me leave after my statement. I'm not sure if they believe me. I almost even thought Steve was against me." Jeannie admitted.

"You don't ever worry about that Jeannie. Steve's totally on your side and on mine too. He wouldn't ever think you did wrong." Mike smiled. "He knows you're innocent just as he knows I am."

"He's a good man and an excellent cop. He told me that's only because of you." Jeannie praised.

"He's wrong there. I might have made him a better cop but he was already a good man and an excellent cop before he started with me. All of this will turn out alright sweetheart. I mean with Steve on the case how can it not?" Mike proclaimed.

"You're right there your son will find out the truth. I just wish it was sooner rather than later." Jeannie's tone was anxious.

Mike knew no matter how long it took for his innocence to be proved he had the two best kids in the world behind him, not to mention the men of homicide that were working just as dilligently. He had much to be thankful for and he would never forget it.


End file.
